Back to Hogwarts
by Arrows the Wolf
Summary: The sequel to If. Fred's kids are going to Hogwarts. These are the years of Fred's youngest son Dylan's years at Hogwarts. You don't necessarily HAVE to read If to understand this, but it'd be a good idea. Read and review! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. However, I do own Cedric Diggory II, Jack, Dylan, and Elise. Oh, and John Diggory, but he's hardly in this story.**

**Yes, it has come. The (would you say long awaited? It's only been like two weeks.) sequel to If. This will cover all of Fred's youngest son Dylan's years at Hogwarts. So without further ado…**

**Back to Hogwarts**

**Chapter One**

"_Listen, Dylan. We don't care what house you're sorted into. We'll be proud no matter what."_

Well, at least his parents would be proud.

That was pretty much the only happy thought going through Dylan Weasley's head.

Dylan hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, the two houses his brother and sister were in at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At least he would know some people in those houses.

"Dylan!"

Dylan was jerked out of his thoughts by his cousins Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

"This is the only compartment that's empty, Dyl. Do you want to sit there?" Rose asked.

"Sure. And don't call me Dyl!" he said, exasperated at the stupid nickname.

The three cousins went to sit in the compartment. As they were arranging their stuff, Albus asked "Who was that boy you were talking to on the platform?"

"That boy has a name, you know." the very boy Albus had mentioned was standing in the door of the compartment, looking slightly uncomfortable. "All of the compartments are full. Is it okay if I sit here with you? I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way."

"Cedric Diggory? Didn't he die in the Triwizard Tournament?" Rose said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. He was my uncle that I never got to meet. I'm the son of his younger brother, John." Cedric shrugged. "It's an okay name. I wish I actually knew the person I was named after though."

"Don't we all." Albus muttered. "I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al."

"Pleasure. And you are?" Cedric turned to Dylan and Rose."

"Rose Weasley."

"Dylan Weasley."

"Charmed are you brother and sister?"

"No," Dylan grinned, "my parents are Fred Weasley and Rachael Weasley." 

"As in Fred Weasley, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes genius?" Cedric seemed excited.

"The very one."

"Sweet! I love their shop!"

"Most do."

"Anyway," Cedric turned to Rose, "Who are your parents?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, nee Granger."

Cedric gaped at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, what's so special about that?" Rose looked confused.

"Bloody hell, you don't even know?"

"Know what? If Rose doesn't know something, I want to hear it." a voice said in the doorway. It was Jack, Dylan's third year Gryffindor brother.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Dylan said, motioning to Cedric.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"Right."

"Anyhow, Cedric, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Rose's parents are bloody best friends with Harry Potter!"

This didn't have as big a reaction as Cedric had hoped for.

"And Harry Potter's my dad; I've known that for years." Albus said, clearly stating that he didn't think this was big news.

"But Harry Potter was the one who brought about Voldemort's downfall!"

Now Cedric got the reaction he wanted.

Jack was speechless, his mouth open, Rose, Dylan and Albus were staring, and Cedric was shaking his head. "I can't believe you guys didn't know!"

"I bet we'd have found out about at school." Rose said." You know, with History of Magic and all that."

"Yeah," Jack said, "but you don't cover the second wizarding war until fifth year."

"Well, we still would have found out at some point."

"I doubt it. Elise and I didn't know until now. Heck, Elise doesn't know now!"

"Then you should go tell her." Dylan said to Jack.

"Yeah, I should. Prank you later!" Jack shouted as he ran off to find his twin.

"Prank you later?" Cedric said, a bemused look on his face.

"Jack," Albus explained, "is a bit of a prankster."

"A bit." Dylan snorted. "We got ten letters from McGonagall last year because of the pranks he did."

"Well, Cedric, seeing as you're one of the group now-"

Cedric's face lit up, he obviously hadn't expected to be included into a group of friends so soon.

"You might as well tell us a bit about yourself." Dylan said as he settled back into the chair.

"Well," cedric muttered, seeming slightly uncomfortable, "There's not much to tell about me. I was born, I've played Quidditch since I was five, and my mum thinks I'm going t be a Hufflepuff."

"C'mon, man there's got to be more to your life than that! Where'd you get those scars from?" Albus laughed, gesturing to the scars that laced Cedric's arms and face.

"Oh, er, uh, Quidditch accident." Cedric looked away.

Albus and Rose seemed to believe it, but Dylan did not. There had to be more to Cedric's scars than a mere game accident.

But as Albus started telling everyone about the latest prank his older brother James had pulled, Dylan forgot all about the scars on Cedric.

**Sooooo, whatcha think? Anybody figured out Cedric's little problem yet? Anywho, I figured I might give you a sneek peak on the next chapter! Here it is!**

"I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? All of my family says your father was evil." Cedric said, a strange glint in his eye. "My father says your family is part of the reason my uncle died."

**Oh, Cedric does not seem to like Scorp! Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded sometime this week! See you then! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the ages of the characters-**

**Teddy- 17**

**Victoire, Lucy, Molly II- 16**

**Alice Longbottom- 14**

**James, Fred II, Jack, and Elise- 13**

**Albus, Rose, Cedric, Scorpius, Dylan- 11**

**Hugo, Roxanne, Dominique, and Lily- 9**

**Frank Longbottom and Louis-8**

**HAGRID WILL NOT HAVE ANY SORT OF ACCENT OR WHATEVER BECAUSE I COMPLETELY FAIL AT WRITING HIS NORMAL VOICE.**

**Back to Hogwarts**

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the train ride was fairly uneventful, unless you count the incident between James Sirius Potter (Albus's older brother) and a fifth year Slytherin as a major event.

As they arrived on the platform, Dylan heard A "First years over here! First years this way!" coming from a giant of a man. Dylan, Rose, and Albus waved at Hagrid, but had no time to talk as they had to get into a boat with Cedric.

Like the train ride, the ride to Hogwarts on the boats was rather boring. The most exciting part was when some boy's toad tried to jump out of the boats.

After Professor Longbottom, the Deputy Headmaster and very good friend of the Potter-Weasley clan, had told them to wait quietly while he prepared for the Sorting, had left, the first years began milling around, talking to each other. Soon a blonde haired boy came up to talk to the Dylan and his friends.

"Hello." he said pleasantly.

"Hi." Dylan and the others replied.

"What's your name?" asked Rose. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? All of my family says your father was evil." Cedric said, a strange glint in his eye. "My father says your family is part of the reason my uncle died."

Before Scorpius could reply, and he seemed rather guilty, Dylan thought, Professor Longbottom came in.

"It's time for your Sorting." he said, and led the very nervous first years into the Great Hall.

As they went in to the Great Hall, Dylan looked around for family members and other people he might know.

At the Ravenclaw table he saw his cousin Victoire, his sister Elise and her friend Amanda Jones. At the Gryffindor table he saw his cousins James and Jonathan (Who preferred to be called Freddie) his brother Jack, Teddy, who was James and Albus's godbrother, and Alice Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's oldest child, and Elise's other best friend Gracie Johnson.

At the Slytherin table he saw his other (and last cousins that were currently at Hogwarts) Molly and Lucy.

"When I call your name, please come up to the front and put on the Sorting Hat.

Dylan had been so absorbed in his findings of family and friends that he had completely missed the Sorting Hat's song; he silently berated himself for not paying better attention.

After two people were sorted (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) Cedric's name was called.

**Cedric's POV**

"Diggory, Cedric!"

_A mind much like your uncle's you have there._

What the… you can talk?

_That's the first thing everybody says._

Oh. Um, sorry. So I take it I'm going to Hufflepuff?

_You think correctly. __**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

"Thank Merlin that's over." Cedric muttered to himself as he walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

**Scorpius's POV**

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

_You, my friend, are an odd one._

What do you mean?

_Well, for starters, you didn't say "What? You can talk?"_

I assume that's what you normally hear?

_Almost always. Now then, back to your house. You seem to be very smart and brave._

So, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?  
><em>Yes. But why do you sound scared to say that?<em>

Well, all of my family has been in Slytherin.

_True. But it seems that tradition is about to break._

What do you mean?

_Let me put it to you this way- __**"Ravenclaw!"**_

As Scorpius jogged to the Ravenclaw table, whispers followed him. "A Malfoy in Ravenclaw?" "I think the Sorting Hat's losing its touch." But Scorpius shrugged it off. He had found where he belonged… he hoped.

**Albus's POV**

"Potter, Albus!"

_You are a smart one, my boy._

That's what Dad always says.

_Yet you are also very courageous and cunning._

Now that's a new one.

_However, it seems to me that your wit far outweighs any of your other qualities… __**"Ravenclaw!"**_

The applause was very loud, yet Albus heard none of it. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw. There was no reason to be afraid of being in Slytherin now.

**Rose's POV**

"Weasley, Rose!"

_There is no other place to put you than Ravenclaw._

I couldn't agree more.

_I'm glad you agree. __**"Ravenclaw!"**_

Rose grinned as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. Her parents and brother had always told her she'd be a Ravenclaw. They were right.

**Dylan's POV**

He was the last to be Sorted.

"Weasley, Dylan!"

_Well, well, well._

Well what?

_My, a snappy one, aren't we._

No, it's just that whenever my mom says that she is usually going to get one of us in trouble.

_Why do you say "mom?" _

My mom's American. My brother and sister say mum, but I got her American way of speaking.

_You sound very loyal when talking about your family._

They're my family. They're hard working and I think I can show them that I appreciate that by being loyal to them.

_With that speech, you just determined your house. __**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

When Dylan stood up and found his tie had changed to Hufflepuff colors, he lifted up his robes so that everybody could see his sock feet and said "So does the school provide me with a pair of shoes to go along with this fabulous tie?"

**Yes, I know that Rose is supposed to come after Dylan, but I seriously wanted to put that last bit in there. It made sense to put Dylan last. Anyway (Merlin I seem to use that word a lot.) I'm planning on doing a bit of a time skip in the next chapter. It'll be about three months in the future. Don't worry, I'll make sure to put a small summary in there. Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

"What do you mean, werewolf?" Dylan gasped.

"I think he means that he's a werewolf." Albus replied dryly.

**Oh ho, so we have a werewolf, do we? Who is the werewolf? Let me know who you think it is in a review! While you're at it, let me know what you think! Btw, I do have anonymous reviewers enabled so even if you don't have an account on here you can review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Merlin, I've left you guys too long! Gah, I'm sorry! I just haven't been in a really writing mood lately, and the bursts of creativity I have had have been either Adventure Time or an original story I'm writing. So yeah, I'll make it up to you in this chapter.**

**As I'm listening to Rumor Has It by the amazing ADELE, I think there's going to be a rumor in this chapter. **

Three months of Hogwarts. Three months of classes. Three times Cedric had disappeared.

Rose Weasley was suspicious of Dylan's fellow Hufflepuff and best friend. He had disappeared three times in the months he had been at Hogwarts. Albus, Dylan, Scorpius (who was actually quite nice and fun to hang around with) and herself had asked Cedric where he went each month, but each time he refused to answer. A rumor had gone around that Cedric's mother was in St. Mungo's with some terrible disease.

Personally, Rose disagreed. Cedric only disappeared at a certain time of the month, and she felt sure that the answer was staring her in the face. Maybe taking a midnight walk would help clear her head, although she would be breaking curfew.

Perhaps twenty minutes later, Rose realized she was lost. Taking that passageway she had found was not a good idea. _Well, _she mused to herself, _at least you learned your lesson._

"Yes." A voice said around the corner.

Rose tensed up. A teacher was right around the corner. And yet, it didn't sound like any teacher she knew. Perhaps it was one of the elective teachers that she wouldn't meet for another two years. She decided to risk peek around the corner.

Cedric was standing there. He was talking to a portrait. With a start, Rose realized that he was talking to the picture of Remus Lupin, a casualty in the Battle of Hogwarts. Beside the picture of Lupin, a pink-haired witch was smiling and nodding. Above her a man with long black hair was lounging against the side of his frame. To the left of him was a glasses- wearing messy-haired man. To left of him was a pretty red-haired green-eyed lady. Rose couldn't figure out who they were, yet they seemed familiar. She only knew Remus Lupin because Teddy looked like him. He should, considering Lupin was his father. Rose decided to see if she could figure out what they were talking about, maybe even figuring out Cedric's secret in the process.

"But I'm still afraid to tell them." Cedric said.

"If they shun you for who you are, they aren't your friends." The lounging black haired man said.

"Very true." The red haired lady nodded.

"Don't let what you are make you be afraid to be yourself." The glasses man told him.

"And above all," the pink haired witch said, "Don't let your condition get in the way of those you love and your friends."

"After all," Lupin smiled, "being a werewolf is far from your fault."

Rose gasped, and fell over, managing to catch herself. She tried to hide, but it was too late. Cedric had seen her.

"Rose!" he grimaced. "I take it you heard?"

Unable to speak, she nodded.

"Well," Cedric sighed, "I guess you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Are you nuts?" Rose glared at him.

"So you _REALLY _don't want to be my friend?" he asked.

"No! You're still the same guy Albus and Dylan and Scorpius and I have known! Your… Your… Your furry little problem doesn't matter at all to me!" Rose exclaimed, shocked that Cedric had thought she would hate him.

The lounging man was laughing. "That certainly sounds familiar, doesn't it Prongs?"

"Sure does, Pads."

"You guys…" the red haired lady sighed.

"Oh, lighten up, Lily!" the pink haired witch grinned. "It's only memories from their school days."

Rose stared at the portraits. "You're James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Nymphadora Tonks ."

Cedric smiled. "Some of the most helpful people you can find."

"Well if you want help on your problem, " James said, "your little friends should become Animagi."

"What about the Wolfsbane potion?" Sirius frowned.

Cedric shook his head. "Children who are werewolves should not take Wolfsbane potion until they're twenty as it's been found to cause a strange sickness in them for which there is no cure."

"There you have it then, Padfoot. Cedric's friends must become Animagi!" James clapped his hands.

"But you have to be of age to be an Animagus!" Rose pointed out.

"Didn't stop us." Sirius snorted.

"The book you're looking for is Animagus: A Guide to Becoming One. " James told them.

_The Next Day…_

"What do you mean, werewolf?" Dylan gasped.

"I think he means he's a werewolf." Albus said dryly.

Cedric and Rose had gathered Dylan, Albus, and Scorpius to tell them Cedric's secret. Jack and Elise were there too, as the group of first years couldn't get rid of them.

"Well," Jack said, grinning in his normal fashion, "when do we start learning how to be Animagi?"

Elise smacked him on the back of his head. "That's against the law, genius!"

"Yeah," said Jack, rubbing his head, "but that didn't stop the Marauders. Speaking of Marauders, can I tell James and Freddie? They'll probably help us."

"I don't know …" Cedric said doubtfully, "an awful lot of people already know…"

"True." Dylan agreed. "But that also means more people for you to hang out with when you're all wolfy."

"Does that mean…?" Cedric asked, beginning to grin.

"That we're going to become Animagi? Yes, it does." Scorpius finished, then held out his hand. "those who're going to become Animagi and hopefully help eliminate werewolf prejudice later on put your hand in the middle."

One by one, everybody put their hand in the middle.

"Wait!" Jack cried. "We need a name for our group!"

"We can think of one later." Albus said. "For now, we just need to get that book Rose mentioned. The only problem- it's in the Restricted Section. "

**So it was Cedric! How many of you expected that? Be honest now. Anyway (OH MY ROWLING I NEED TO GET A NEW WORD. Bonus points of you get that reference.) here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

"Why are you hanging out with the losers, Malfoy? You should know better." The boy sneered.

"Who is that?" Dylan whispered to Cedric.

"That's Vincent Goyle. He's the meanest second year around." Cedric said, fear evident in his eyes.

**Dun dun duuuun! I know most people would assume that any of Goyle's kids would be stupid, but you what? I don't think they would. Leave a review please!**


End file.
